


Бинго!

by Averin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, hibernation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin
Summary: Сборник драбблов IrondadBingo. Будет.





	Бинго!

\- Мистер Старк, - осуждающе прошептал Питер, – мне кажется, вы что-то перепутали. Это я здесь Человек-Паук.

Тони пренебрежительно всхрапнул. Питер продолжил еще тише:

\- То есть, не поймите неправильно, но это меня укусил радиоактивный паук. И если кому и впадать в зимнюю спячку, так это мне. Ну, собственно, я уже. Простите, пожалуйста…

Он секунду постоял с одеялом в руках, но прежде чем укрыть Тони, решил стянуть с него ботинки. Питер попытался вспомнить еще какие-нибудь советы на тему спящих людей, но кроме «приоткрыть окно» в голову ничего не лезло, а так как «Нью-Йорк» и «свежий воздух» были по большей части взаимоисключающими понятиями, Питер ограничился тем, что попросил Пятиницу отрегулировать температуру.

Он был решительно виноват в происходящем, точнее, в том, что в последнее время Тони так толком ни разу и не выспался (что сам он решительно отрицал, но Пятница сдала его без малейшего сомнения). А все почему? Потому что в Нью-Йорк пришли холода и внутренний паук Питера решил отметить наступление зимы и впасть в спячку. Для первого он сожрал подчистую все, что нашел дома на кухне, включая пакет сухого кошачьего корма, который Питер лично утром купил для соседки и забыл отдать, а что касается второго… нужны ли объяснения? Просто на следующий день он не проснулся. Мэй, будучи Мэй, схватилась сперва за телефон и только потом за сердце, Тони прибыл в рекордные сроки, Брюс и команда медиком ждали в Башне на низком старте…

Питер очнулся через две недели благодаря ядреному коктейлю из витаминов и многих других интересных веществ, убедивших его тело, что в этот раз зима закончилась особенно быстро.  
А вот Тони теперь вырубался в любой удобный момент, причем главным вопросом было «как он столько продержался?» Честно, в таких мешках под глазами можно строительный мусор носить! 

Питер еще раз осмотрел дело рук своих, подоткнул одеяло, подумал, зевнул… И пристроился рядом на широкой кровати. Вдруг мистер Старк проснется и ему что-то понадобится? А он, Питер, будет тут как тут… 

Он сладко зевнул еще раз и закрыл глаза. Брюсов коктейль еще только предстояло дорабатывать.


End file.
